Heaven VS. Hell
"Heaven VS. Hell" is the first episode of Season One, and the first episode of Gods Of Chaos overall. It was released on September 16, 2011. God is the god of heaven and Satan is the god of hell. They battle for the war for Heaven and Hell. Description God , Zeus , Hades , Poseidon , Hermes , and Helios are going to Hell to battle and kill Satan between Angels and Devils. Overview In Heaven God was standing their thinking but until an angel came about the warning that Satan is going to destroy Heaven then God told the mythology gods Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, and Helios to help him to destroy Hell and stop Satan. Satan was standing their doing nothing but until the devil says that the missiles have been destroyed but until a lighting bolt kills the devil. Then they began to battle. God was fighting with Satan. Then Zeus and the rest of the gods were about to destroy a statue. God was still battling Satan then he stabs him on the chest. The lava starts to destroy Satan. Then Hell was about to be destroyed. God and the rest of the gods got out of Hell. God tells the gods no sign of Satan's Grindour Synopsis When God was standing there it was a angel that warn about the danger that Satan will destroy Heaven. So, God told to his old friends Zeus , Hades , Poseidon , Hermes , and Helios . He told his friends that Satan will destroy Heaven. Hermes made a plan that might not work with them. But they got a better plan and everyone agreed. In his castle he stand their looking outside. Then a devil minion talks to Satan that the missiles were broken that someone destroys the missiles and he was thinking it was God. Then a lighting bolt strikes the devil to it's death. God had the his army of angels ready to battle Satan's army of devils. Hades has his pet Cerberus to eat and smash a bunch of devils. They let his warrior bird named Gryphon. He saw there was a bunch of army of angels and his army of devils battling each other out of the area then he saw God coming to his castle. God was the only one that will defeat Satan that had a little talk. Zeus and his friends try to destroy that statue of Satan of his old friend. They began to fight with their swords. Inside, outside on the roof, back inside. Satan starts to get angry that it made the floor collapse. They battle underground, when Satan began to get a plan to take over God couldn't do that so he stab him in the chest and underground collapse it's self then a bunch of rock collapse and God land to a land and Satan fell into a pool of lava. He said only the black smoke of dust that can kill me. Then he started to scream of pain then he melted. God got out of his castle then to escape. God, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, and Helios got out of Hell then the doorway to Hell dug up by a bunch of grass. God notice that he didn't heard of Satan's son Grindour . Grindour got revenge on God to kill them. Appearances Characters *God *The angel *Zeus *Hades *Poseidon *Hermes *Helios *Satan *The devil *Gryphon *Cerberus *Angel army *Devil army *Grindour *Mopley Locations *Heaven *Hell *Outside Category:God Of Chaos Category:Series Category:Season One Category:Episodes